Faded Photographs
by misspatchesmom
Summary: Tony finds boxes of old family photos when cleaning out his father's storage area. Part of the "You Complete Me" universe.
1. Found Treasure - October 2020

Faded Photographs

_Tony finds boxes of old family photos when cleaning out his father's storage area._

Chapter 1: Found Treasure - October 2020

Tony had been pissed all weekend; well, actually for the past three weeks. He and Ziva were in New York, cleaning out a storage locker that had been his father's. Just one more insult from the man who had mostly ignored him since 1976. He had gotten a bill from the storage company for the next six months' rental fees a month after the bill from the funeral home. Senior had left yet another mess for his son to clean up!

As they sorted through the boxes, Tony decided that almost all of what they'd found so far was trash. He had no need for anything of Senior's that he'd come across so far. There were two items set to the side that would be loaded into the family van; a portrait of his mother and the family Bible. He carried several boxes of assorted junk to the dumpster across the way. He was about to make a fourth trip to the dumpster when Ziva called him over to a box she'd opened.

"As far as I'm concerned, it's all junk, Zi," Tony walked over to where Ziva was standing, rummaging in the box.

"This is not junk; you will want to keep this box," Ziva was certain. "Look for yourself."

Tony pulled back the flap on the box; it was filled with photographs. The ones on top were pictures of his parents' wedding, some in color and some in black and white. He dug down a layer and spotted his own baby pictures, mostly of him with his Mom.

"Okay, this one is a keeper," Tony agreed. He set the box with the other two items he planned to keep and continued hauling stuff to the dumpster. When Ziva found a second box of photos, she added it to the pile of "keepers" without saying anything to her husband. She had seen the pained look in his eyes with the first box of pictures.

When the storage locker was fully cleaned out, there were three boxes of photos, the portrait of Tony's mother, the family Bible, and a box of random memorabilia that had been collected over the years. Much of that box contained items that Tony recognized as his mom's. The couple headed back to DC after getting the owner to inspect the storage area and a promise of the refund of the original security deposit since they had left the locker in clean and ready-to-rent condition.

Back in DC, Tony carried all of the boxes into his office, with the intention of sorting through the items as he could. He hung the portrait of his Mom on the wall in the living room. The Bible was put on his desk for later. He and Ziva spent the rest of the afternoon with the kids and Gibbs, who had stayed with the four children while the parents were in New York.

After getting the children settled into bed for the night, Tony sat at his desk and opened the Bible. Ziva came into the room after him, and watched as he flipped to the pages where the family lineage was recorded. He showed Ziva the where his birth had been entered under his parents' names. Both sets of grandparents were recorded above Tony's parents.

"I guess I need to add you and the kids," Tony remarked. "If we are going to keep the tradition, this will be handed down to Anthony when he gets married." He picked up a pen and began to record names and dates as Ziva sat on the arm of his chair watching.

"Carmine Antonio," she read. "Was he the first with the name Anthony or a variation of it?"

"No, his father was Antonio something. I remember being told that I had been named for my father and my great-grandfather." He flipped back a page to show Ziva his great-grandparents and great-great-grandparents in the family record. "Here he is; Antonio Davide!"

"And your great-great-grandfather was Dante Antonio," Ziva pointed to the first name in the list of prior generations. "So our Anthony is the sixth generation to carry the name!"

"Yeah, I guess so. I never really paid much attention to the history of the names in my family. Since my Babo died when I was about five and Nonna died the year before Mom, I didn't get much of the family history growing up. Senior probably didn't care."

"So you really do not know much about any of these DiNozzos?" Ziva brushed her hand over the pages of the Bible. When Tony shook his head no, she glanced over at the boxes of photos. "I wonder if there are pictures of them in the boxes."

"Could be," Tony responded. "I have no idea what's there other than the pictures from the 1950s and 60s that I saw in the first box. I guess we'll have to look through the boxes?"

Something about the way Tony said that last sentence made Ziva look into his eyes; yes, she had seen pain earlier. She turned his face towards her as she spoke, "We shall do that together, my love. Memories do not have to hurt, neshama!"

"Okay… I guess," he was still undecided about how much he wanted to see the old photos and dredge up memories from his childhood. It was a subject he'd much rather avoid if possible.

Almost a month passed before Tony even thought about the boxes of photos again. He was in his office wrapping Ziva's birthday present and writing out her card. He stood up from the chair and bumped one of the boxes causing the contents to spill on the floor.

"Shit!" he swore as he looked at the photos scattered on the floor. Ziva came in from her office to see what had crashed over. Luckily, the twins were down for their afternoon nap and Tali and Anthony were spending the day with the McGees. Ziva moved over by Tony to help him clean up the spilled pictures.

As she started to pick up a handful of the photos, she noticed him staring at a black and white picture in his hand. She glanced at the image, and then back at her husband. He almost looked as though he were going to cry. She put her hand on his arm.

"Share?" she encouraged.

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat, "These are my grandparents; Nonna and Babo DiNozzo…" He turned the image over and checked for a date; September 1930. "That baby in her arms is Senior." Ziva noticed the resemblance immediately.

"You look like both of them! I can also see how much Anthony resembles your grandfather."

Tony moved the pictures around on the floor; he found another of his grandparents from before his father was born. It was dated March 1929; New York, NY. "This must be from around the time they were married. I guess the older couples are my great-grandparents on both sides." He flipped to the back side of the photo and saw the names; '_Carmine and Maria wedding, Antonio & Bella with Graciela & Giuseppe Canizio.'_

Ziva found several other pictures of the couple, some with their young son. She found one dated December 1936 with two boys in front of a Christmas tree. "The younger boy could be Anthony!"

"That's my uncle Angelo; he is the one who owned the bakery on Long Island when I was a kid. He always brought the breads, cakes, and pies for holiday dinners. After Mom died, he and Senior had a falling out. The last time I saw him was the Christmas before I went to the first boarding school."

Tony rifled through the pictures again and found another Christmas picture from 1939. "The third son is my Uncle Vincenzo, the butcher. He always brought the meat for the holiday dinners. He died when I was about twenty five."

As the couple sorted through the photos, Tony would comment or point out a person to Ziva. There were about one hundred fifty photos in the box, all from 1920s through mid-1950s. They were mostly of Senior's family growing up over the years, and a few of his grandparents. There were several of Antonio Davide with trucks from his trucking firm. One of Dante Antonio DiNozzo, Senior's great-grandfather, his wife, Sofia, and three children was at the bottom of the pile. There was no date on the photo, but judging by the ages of the people, Tony guessed that it had to be late 1880s.

The pair decided to pull out a few pictures of the generations to put in frames and hang in Tony's office. They would also show Tali and Anthony the pictures. As Tony was choosing which photos to keep out, the baby monitor came alive with sounds of the twins waking from their naps.

"We'll finish this later," Tony stacked the chosen photos on his desk and put the remaining pile back into the box. He followed Ziva to the twins' room, knowing that diapers would need changing and both girls were most likely ready for an afternoon snack.


	2. A Box of Surprises - January 2021

Chapter 2: A Box of Surprises – January 2021

Later turned into almost two months later that Tony had the chance and desire to sort through another box of photos again. The holidays and family events filled the most of the two months and Tony pushed the boxes into a back corner of his office so that he and Ziva had places to hide Christmas presents for the kids and Tony had a place to hide two of his gifts for his wife.

The kids were all in bed for the night. He suggested to Ziva that they sort through a box of photos instead of watching a move. The first box of photos they had found in the storage locker contained pictures of Senior's and Elizabeth Paddington's courtship, wedding and early marriage. They had wed in October 1955, when Senior was twenty five and Elizabeth was just barely eighteen. Many pictures showed the couple at various parties and gatherings of what appeared to be wealthy individuals. Elegant settings, large lawns, and huge houses seemed to be the norm of their chosen flock.

Tony's biggest surprise was a picture that Ziva found from 1959 that showed an obviously pregnant Elizabeth. Unless the date was incorrect, which it was unlikely given that the date was printed on the photo by the photo printing service, it would not have been her pregnancy with Tony. They dug through the pictures and found several from later that year and from 1960 and early 1961 that showed Senior and Elizabeth with a baby girl. Ziva turned the photos over; only one had any information.

"August 1960; our little angel, Margaret," Ziva read. "I did not know that you had a sister, Tony."

"I didn't either!" He picked up the family Bible and opened the pages to the family tree and history. He almost missed the entry in the family tree. "Oh!"

"What is it?" Ziva moved over by her husband.

Tony pointed to the leaf on the tree and read the faded ink, "Margaret Alice, born 29 June 1959; died 12 April 1961." He flipped to the list of DiNozzos and their descendants; nowhere on the page under his parents was there any name other than his own. He looked carefully with a magnifying glass, using his investigator training. "Look, Zi, her name was erased and mine written over it!"

Ziva peered through the glass at what Tony pointed out, "Indeed; oh, how sad for them!"

She noticed that he had gotten quiet and seemed to be lost in thought. She nudged his arm, and turned his face towards her using her hand under his chin. "What is it, Tony? Share?" She could see tears forming in his eyes; this had to hurt.

He shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts, "I wonder what else he hid from me? I wonder if he hated me because he lost her." A tear slipped down from each eye and Ziva wrapped her arms around her best friend, pulling him into her.

"Shh, do not think that way, neshama! You cannot know his thoughts; remember the good times and the happy memories," Ziva consoled her husband.

"She would have been nine when I was born; this is why I didn't want to dredge up the past, Zi…" he whispered into her shoulder. "If she had lived, would I have even been born?" His breath hitched; Ziva rubbed a hand on his back.

Tony wiped at his eyes and rummaged through the box. He dug out photos of himself at the same ages as the ones of his deceased sister. He put the images side by side.

"She has the same eyes as you do, Tony, from your grandfather," Ziva remarked. He nodded that he agreed with the comment. "She has a lot of your mother's other features."

"I wish we had pictures of my Mom's family! The only ones that I know of were mailed back to Mom's brother by Senior when I was about ten. I remember telling him that I wanted to keep them, but he said that having the pictures was a painful reminder of her. I never forgave him for that."

Tony sighed heavily; Ziva could see that he'd had enough for the night and suggested that they continue sorting through the boxes of photos another time. The couple moved to their bedroom and prepared for the night.

Tony's mind was still swirling with the information that he had uncovered with the photos. He wondered why he never knew about his sister. He also wondered what else had been kept from him by his father. At least he had the photos and some record of his ancestors; he decided he was grateful that Senior had not tossed everything, but had instead stored it away.

"A penny for your thoughts," Ziva put a gentle kiss on her husband's lips.

"Not worth that much," he sighed. "I'm just still digesting this newest bit of info. And my mind is coming up with all sorts of questions…"

"That is the investigator in you," Ziva teased as she stroked a hand on Tony's face. "Anything you want to share?"

Tony rolled to face his wife, "A gazillion things; why did she die? Where is she buried? Why didn't my parents tell me about her? What else didn't they tell me?"

Ziva pulled him to her, hugging him close and letting him bury his face in her hair. "Shh, we will find answers if they are out there. We have her name and the important dates; someone will have the information you want and need."

"I hope so," Tony mumbled into his wife's shoulder and hair. Just having her arms around him and her scent in his nostrils helped him calm a bit. "Ani ohev otach, Zi. I'm so glad I have you!"

"Ani ohevet otcha, Tony," she whispered in his ear. "I am with you forever…"


	3. The Third Box and Answers - June 2021

Chapter 3: The Third Box and Answers – June 2021

It was Fathers' Day weekend that Tony decided to go through the third box of photos. Part of what prompted the urge to look at pictures was the packet that had arrived in the mail on Saturday. Ziva found his sister's birth and death certificates in public records from New York State. He had noticed the address label immediately; it was addressed to Ziva DiNozzo and from New York State Department of Health.

"Hey, Zi, you have a packet from New York State," he remarked as he came into the kitchen with the mail in hand. She was preparing a snack for the kids, and for herself.

"You may open it; it's for you anyhow," Ziva replied. She set the bowls of Goldfish crackers in front of each child. Tali and Anthony had juice boxes, and the twins each had a lidded cup of juice. "Do you want a snack?"

"Yeah, okay; got any pretzel fish left?" Ziva put a packet of pretzel fish in front of him as he inspected the envelope from New York. "What's in here?"

"Open it; it has the answers you were seeking," Ziva smiled. "About your sister…"

"Oh!" He grabbed a bottle of flavored water from the fridge and sat back at the table with the others. "Hey, why do you have two packets of crackers?"

"I am eating for two," Ziva smirked at him, as he put his hand on her now-noticeable baby bump. They had just found out on Thursday that the kids would be welcoming a baby brother in October.

"And my son says that you should share with his Abba," Tony grinned at her.

"Eat your snack, and quit complaining," she grinned back.

Tony opened the packet from New York. He slid out the stack of documents and skimmed over the cover letter. It contained the usual stuff, thanking Ziva for her interest in records from the State of New York, a link to a website where she could find more information, and a list of what was enclosed. He read the list: marriage license for his parents, birth certificate for his sister, death certificate for same sister and his mother's death certificate.

"Wow, Zi, this is awesome that you found all these records; I don't know what to say… well, toda raba doesn't quite cover it." He moved the cover letter to the side and read over his parents' marriage registration. Nothing new there, but he did notice that his mother's eighteenth birthday was two days before the wedding.

The second document was the baby's birth certificate; again, nothing new, other than the place of birth was on the paper. Tony noted that she had been born in a hospital on Long Island, early in the morning.

The next document was his sister's death certificate. Tony hesitated, "Let's look at these last two after the kids are in bed."

Ziva nodded her agreement; Tony took the packet of papers to his office and put the pile on his desk. He glanced at the boxes of photos, and the three pictures of his sister that he had put on the credenza. The one of his Mom and sister was his favorite. The one of her alone from early in 1961 was the one he looked at the most, wondering what she would have been like to have as a big sister. The third picture, of his parents, sister and Nonna and Babo DiNozzo was set back slightly from the other two.

'_Later._' He walked back to the family room to be with his living family; his wife and four kids. At sixteen months, the twins were in perpetual motion; it took both parents to keep them from mischief most days. "Let's go outside and run!" he suggested.

Ziva opened the deck door and all four kids ran out onto the deck. Tony put each of the twins on the grass and they took off. Ziva tossed two playground balls out into the grass, hoping the kids would play with them. "Let us hope they all get good and tired; that way they will sleep tonight!"

"Not holding my breath on it," Tony replied.

After playtime in the backyard, dinner, baths, story times, and hugs all four DiNozzo kids were finally in bed for the night at 2030. Ziva made a stop in the half bath by their offices and then joined her husband in his office.

"**Your** son is pressing on my bladder…" Ziva teased.

Tony pulled her into his lap and started kissing her neck until she reminded him that they planned to look at the two remaining documents from New York State.

"But this is so much more fun, Zi," he protested as he lifted the stack of papers from his desk top. He moved the copy of his sister's birth record to the side, and both started reading her death record. Margaret had died in a hospital on Long Island from pneumonia and influenza. She had been ill for three days according to the information on the paper.

"How sad for your parents," Ziva said softly. "I cannot imagine the grief they must have felt. We never got to hold our baby and that was hard enough to deal with…"

"Yeah… at least she didn't suffer for a lengthy time…" Ziva knew he was thinking about his mother's cancer. She put her hand on his cheek and just held it there as they locked gazes. No words were needed as they silently communicated with their eyes.

Ziva picked up his mother's death certificate, "Are you ready? We can do this another time?"

"No, I want to get it over with now," Tony took the paper from his wife. Together the couple read about Elizabeth Paddington DiNozzo's death. When he got to the date of death, Tony gasped.

"What is it, Tony?" Ziva asked gently. When he didn't respond, she tried touching his face lightly, "Anthony?"

"The date…" He pointed to the date of death.

They sat silently, Tony staring at the paper. Ziva waited, knowing he would talk when he was ready. She softly caressed his face with her hands, watching his eyes. The pain she could see was so intense it nearly made her cry. If there was any way she could take even some of that pain away, she would do anything possible to do so. She listened as he took several deep breaths, centering himself and calming his mind. It was an exercise that they both used when sharing memories of the past.

"The date… it's not..." tears silently slid from his eyes. "I was THERE; they made me leave because she didn't wake up. They told me she was gone when Senior handed me over to Uncle Angelo."

Ziva waited patiently for him to continue. After a few more minutes of silent tears, he sniffled. She handed him a tissue and he blew his nose. He wiped his hands over his eyes and then locked his gaze on the chocolate orbs gazing at him with so much love.

"The date… is two days… AFTER…" the tears started afresh and Ziva pulled him to her, cradling his head in her hands and letting him rest on her shoulder. Her own tears slid down her cheeks silently. "They wouldn't let me say goodbye…" A sob escaped from Tony, tearing at Ziva's heart.

As his breathing evened out again, Ziva suggested that they go get ready for bed. Tony nodded and the couple prepared for sleep. Once in bed, Tony lay on his back and pulled Ziva up against his side. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Thank you, Ziva," he whispered. "For loving me…"

"Ani ohevet otcha, Tony. Laila tov."

Both soon fell asleep, but for him it was a restless sleep. After tossing and turning for almost two hours, Tony slipped out of the bed and padded to his office. He put on the desk light and swung the door, hoping that he wouldn't wake Ziva.

He opened the third box of pictures and started looking through the photos. There were photos of him as a baby, with his mother, with his grandparents, aunts and uncles, but only one of him with his father. With his new knowledge, he carefully studied each picture of his Mom and of his Dad. There was definitely a haunted look in his mother's eyes. He wondered how she dealt with having him as a constant reminder of the child she had lost. Mom had been a lot more attentive after his second birthday. In the pictures of his third birthday and on, she was actually smiling and had lost the haunted look.

Then came the pictures after she got sick; despite the cancer diagnosis, Mom had put on a brave front for him for almost a year. They went to the movie theaters in New York City, spending entire Saturdays in movie marathons. When she no longer had the strength to go to the theaters, they had watched movies on television all weekend. Senior was rarely home; when he did come home, he often came in late at night, drunk out of his mind.

A Polaroid picture of him with Mom in her hospital room was probably the last picture of them together. She looked fragile and sickly. Funny how in his mind, she wasn't all that sick the way he remembered the last hospitalization. '_Compensation_' and '_selective memory_' is what the head shrinks called it. He didn't care; he wanted to remember her as not sick; not dying. If he could go back and talk to his eight-year-old self, he'd tell the kid to remember every happy thing. Store it away for later to help with the loss, the hurt, the pain, the emptiness.

Ziva found her husband staring at pictures that he had laid out on the top of his desk. She wrapped her arms around him from behind, gently placing a kiss on his head. He leaned into her embrace, putting his hands over hers. One more painful memory had been shared; one more hurt had been put on the path to hurting less and maybe even healing a little.

One more link to join the souls of the two who were destined to save each other with their love…

* * *

**And so the seed is planted for the next one-shot...**


End file.
